Eu quero ser
by Hachi-Y
Summary: UA Hinata nunca namorou em seu 15 anos de vida. É magrela, feia, sem personalidade, tímida e "quatro-olhos", uma excluída da sociedade. E pra piorar, nutre uma paixão secreta pelo garoto mais idiota do colégio. Agora, para deixar de ser uma zero a esquerda e conquistar o coração do seu amado palerma, ela ira largar os óculos e se tornar a garota mais popular do colégio.
1. Completamente apaixonada por você!

Depois de muito, muito, muito, muito (repita isso umas 50 vezes xDDD) tempo sem postar, cá estou! n_nv  
Eu escrevi essa fic só pra me divertir mesmo (diversão de nerd) hauahau ;_;v

Nem sei se alguém vai ler, mas se ler... obrigada e tenha uma boa leitura, em caso de não gostar clique no X no topo direito da página =D

beijosmeliga A_Av

Ah é! Por incriiiiiivel que pareça, Naruto não me pertence! =D

* * *

**Completamente apaixonada por você, idiota!**

- Hinata Ingrata, trocou meu amor por uma ilusão...

– Pa-Parem por favor! Isso não tem graça! –Pediu, pela milésima vez consecutiva. Não acreditava como alguns garotos podiam ser tão infantis a ponto de ficarem zoando seu nome com uma musica como aquela! Amaldiçoava quem inventou aquela porcaria de musica "Renata, Ingrata".

– Ei, deixem ela em paz Datte bayo!

- ! – Ah, como era bom ouvir aquela voz.

– Qual é Naruto? Ela é uma bobona.

– Eu acho que os bobos aqui, são vocês. –Disse fechando os olhos, meio entediado.

– Cala essa boca! –Gritaram impacientes, deixando aquele lugar.

– Você tá bem...? "Ixi! Esqueci o nome dela, que mancada! x_x Como era mesmo datte bayo? Alguma coisa "nata" eu acho... Hm, como era???" –Se debatia de um lado para o outro, tentando lembrar.

– A-Arigatou Na-Naruto-kun! –Sussurrou bem baixinho esboçando seu mais belo sorriso tentando esconder suas bochechas coradas.

– "Putz! Ela sabe meu nome e eu esqueci o dela!!! Mais também, ela é tão estranha... Nem tem personalidade e tá sempre quieta... Eu não tenho culpa!" –Concluiu consigo mesmo, fazendo 'sim' com a cabeça. Hinata não estava entendo nada. – Ah, de nada... "Como era mesmo?" Renata?

- ............ Renata? –Sentiu seu mundinho desmoronar. Era tão sem graça a ponto do garoto nem mesmo conseguir lembrar seu nome? Se segurou para não desmoronar ali na frente dele. Deu um jeito de sair bem rapidinho dali, com a cabeça baixa e seu coração quebrado.

- ... Não quer mesmo me contar o que aconteceu?

Neji já estava ficando impaciente. Já estava há 15 minutos agachado esperando que a garota abrisse a boca. Mais nem mesmo um "A" ela proferiu. Hinata continuava ali, sentada em baixo da mesa do refeitório, chorando que nem criança.

- ... - Revirou os olhos. Odiava ver a prima daquele jeito. – Fala logo se não eu vou te largar aqui sozinha!

Fez 'não' com a cabeça, respirando fundo e encarando seu primo com uma cara um tanto... Infantil. - BUÁÁÁÁÁ T_T Nii-san!!! Eu sou tão sem graça que nem meu nome ele sabe!!!

- Hã? –Não estava entendendo nada. – Olha, me explica tudo. DEVAGAR, ok? – E lá foi pobre menina, explicar tim tim por tim tim o fato do amor da vida dela nem saber que ela existe...

– E... E... Ele ainda me chamou de Renata! T.T

Claro que era algo triste e tal... Mas o Hyuuga não conseguiu segurar o riso! Caiu na gargalhada ali mesmo, na frente dela. Não acreditava em como aquele Naruto podia ser tão burro! Sem duvida era a maior ameba paralítica de todo o mundo! Não entendia o que a prima via nele. Sabia que a vista dela era meio ruim, mas não sabia que era pra tanto! Quando recuperou o pouco fôlego que lhe sobrara, olhou para sua priminha que estava com a maior cara de tacho do mundo e colocou a mão sobre sua cabeça.

– Hinata-chan, não liga pra ele! Você não é sem graça.

– Claro que eu sou!!! Nunca namorei em meus 15 anos de vida! Sou magrela, feia, sem personalidade, tímida e "quatro-olhos"! Uma excluída da sociedade!

Seu primo a mediu de cima a baixo. Dês de pequeno sempre achou a garota bonitinha, mas realmente aquelas roupas e aquele estilo a deixavam totalmente... Estranha. Se pelo menos ela usasse um visual diferente e aprendesse a lidar com a timidez... – Já sei! Tive uma idéia! Me encontra daqui a uma hora lá no terraço! –E saiu em disparada em direção a sala do primeiro ano B.

Andava de um lado pro outro sem parar. Estava morrendo de ansiedade e preocupação. - O que será que o Neji-niisan estava pensando em fazer? –Perguntava a si mesma quase entrando em colapso. Lá estava ela parada no terraço, olhando distraída a vista quando... Começou a não conseguir respirar direito.

– QUE GRACINHA!!! VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU QUE ELA TÃO FOFA! –Uma garota muito bonita, de olhos cor de mel e cabelos longos castanhos; Agarrou Hinata e começou a apertar ela enquanto gritava que nem louca.

– É MESMO!!! ELA É MUITO BONITINHA! –Gritou outra, a agarrando pelo outro lado. Orbes azuis reluzentes e cabelos loiros presos sobre um delicado rabo de cavalo.

– TenTen, Ino... Vocês vão matar ela. –Lá estava seu primo parado na porta do terraço, com um enorme sorriso malicioso. Aquele sorriso causou um arrepio em Hinata. O que significava tudo aquilo!?

- Opa, desculpa! –Disseram em uníssono a soltando devagar, para que a pobrezinha respirasse. – Pois bem! –Disse a loira. – Meu nome é Ino e essa é a TenTen! –Apontou para a outra sorrindo. – A partir de hoje iremos transformar você na garota mais popular e no objeto de desejo de todos os meninos desse colégio! Então começaremos amanhã! –Nem deram tempo para qualquer oposição por parte da Hyuuga.

– "O que será de miiiiim T_T?"

* * *

to be continued n_n or not 8D"


	2. Extreme makeover xD

Dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama. Isso é, se aquilo podia ser chamado de tranqüilo. Poucas pessoas conseguem dormir com um gato que não para de se mexer, sobre a barriga. Hinata vivia com sua família em uma enorme mansão. O felino que se encontrava sobre ela, fora presente de seu primo. Adorava aquele gato. Laranja com olhos azuis... A segunda coisa mais fofa do mundo! (segundo ela, a primeira é o Naruto xD)  
Eram 6 horas quanto o despertador começou a tocar. Meio sonolenta, levantou-se e bateu para que aquele barulho parasse. Se espreguiçou, fazendo sem querer o gato cair no chão.

– Gomen Naru-kun! –Disse o pegando no colo e acariciando sua cabeça. Ela colocara o nome de Naruto no bichano. Mas como sabia que isso não agradaria nem um pouco Neji, que lhe deu o presente, resolveu apenas chama-lo pelo apelido de Naru-kun. Na verdade o gato parecia muito com o menino loiro que ela tanto amava. Era totalmente desengonçado e super preguiçoso! Cuidadosamente a garota o colocou sobre a sua cama, para que ele pudesse dormir um pouquinho mais. Foi em direção ao banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Voltou enrolada na toalha e parou diante de seu armário pensando em que roupa usar. Tinha roupas lindas, mas morria de vergonha de colocá-las! Todas eram muito curtas ou muito decotadas...  
Resolveu então, colocar um vestido longo, estilo balão, vermelho com uma blusa branca por baixo e amarrou uma pequena fita vermelha na gola. Meias de cano alto cinzas e sapato boneca branco. Meio estranho e fora de moda, mas a garota não ligava muito para isso. Fez suas duas tranças de sempre em seus cabelos pretos e colocou seus óculos.

Desceu e começou a preparar o café da manhã. Se ela soubesse o que estava por vir, com certeza não teria comido seu cereal tão tranqüilamente...

~

- BOM DIA HINATINHA!

- BOM DIA RAIO DE SOL!

Chegar as 6:30 da manhã na escola e ser recebida por duas garotas gritando como loucas de fato não era algo com que a Hyuuga estava acostumada. - Bo-Bom dia... –Não sabia o que era pior, Hinatinha ou raio de sol.  
Mas uma coisa tinha que admitir, as duas estavam lindas.  
TenTen usava um vestido chinês rosa e seus longos cabelos presos no alto em dois coques cobertos por chun lis de seda. Ino por outro lado, trajava uma saia longa aberta dos dois lados e uma blusa de alcinha branca. – "A-Ah... Depois de ver elas fiquei até com vergonha de estar vestida assim..." - Pensou consigo mesma soltando um longo suspiro.

– O que foi Hinata-chan? –Perguntou a loira sorrindo.

– Na-Na...

– Então vamos começar! –As duas praticamente arrastaram a menina até o banheiro. No trajeto Hinata pode perceber o quanto as duas eram populares. Por todo lugar que passavam todos acenavam para elas e os garotos ficavam babando.

Ficou se perguntando por que raios elas a estariam ajudando. Será que tinham pena dela? Será que Neji as teria obrigado? Realmente não fazia idéia...

– Aqui estamos. –E colocaram a garota na frente do espelho. – Bom, regra número 1. Não use tranças. Você tem um cabelo tão lindo é desperdício deixar ele preso!

- Hm...

- Hinata-chan você tem lentes de contato?

- Tenho... Mas não gosto muito de usar...

CREW

– Prontinho! A partir de amanhã você usara lentes.

– I-Ino... Vo-Você quebrou meus oculoooos! –Choramingou desesperada juntado os mil pedacinhos dele que caíram no chão.

– Deixa eu ver que mais... Ah! Essas suas roupas... Você tem que mudar o estilo! Tome, quero que amanhã você use isso! –Tirou uma pequena sacola de compras da bolsa e colocou nas mãos tremulas da Hyuuga. – Ah, e também use isso! –Entregou-lhe um pequeno estojo de maquiagem.

– Ma-Mais TenTen...!

- Sem mais, nem menos. Deixaremos você linda! Hm, agora temos que pensar na popularidade... Vamos deixar isso para amanha quando vermos o quão bela você pode ser.

– E-Eu...

– Ops, a aula já vai começar! A gente se vê no intervalo Hinatinha! –E deixaram a garota ali, com as sacolas e óculos quebrados.

~

- "Droga! Não tô enxergando naaada!" - Aquele realmente não era seu dia de sorte. Batera umas dez vezes na parede, cinco no lixo e tropeçara pelo menos umas cinqüenta vezes! A Ino TINHA que quebrar os óculos dela antes da aula começar! Argh, aquilo não podia ficar pior!

- Ai, tte bayo! x_x – ...Esquece, podia.

– De... DESCULPAA! –Disse o mais alto que pode, fazendo mesura. – "Tanta gente no mundo pra mim bater... E eu tenho que bater justo no Naruto T.T é carma..."

- Ah, que nada a culpa foi minha. – Se levantou com seu convencional sorriso bobo no rosto. Estendeu a mão para que a garota pudesse se levantar.

– Arigato... - Toda sem jeito, pegou na mão dele e colocou-se de pé. – Com licença! –Murmurou se afastando dele o mais rápido que pode... Batendo com a cara, na parede do corredor.

– Que estranha. Não lembro de te-la visto antes... – Coçou a cabeça, pensativo. – Até que parecia bem bonitinha...

– Naruto baka, estamos atrasados!

- Gomen Sakura-chan! "Mas não chega nem as pés da Sakura-chan!" - Pensou alargando ainda mais seu sorriso, correndo até a jovem que o esperava no final do corredor.

- Tá rindo de que heim?

- Hehe, nada!

- ... –Deu um pequeno soco no braço dele, mostrando a língua. – Baka...

~

- Quantas horas faltam pro mundo acabar Neji...? Por favor, que seja logo! ;.;

- Ah, Hinata que drama todo é esse? Isso porque foi só o primeiro dia! Além disso, o dia nem acabou, são só dez horas! Tem mais duas horas e meia pela frente até a aula acabar.

– Isso... Não me anima... Nem um pouco... –Sussurrou melancólica abaixando a cabeça.

- ... Você fica bonita sem os óculos.

– HÃ? –Sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. Provavelmente, deveria estar vermelha que nem um tomate. Não estava acostumada a ser elogiada. Jamais esperava que alguém usasse a palavra "bonita" numa frase dirigida a ela. A não ser que viesse um "não" na frente é claro. – A...Arigato... "Caraca! x_x"

Sorriu diante da reação da prima. É, as coisas iriam ficar interessantes daqui pra frente...

~


	3. Prazer, garoto cachorro

- Err... Isso é meio... – Hinata encarava seu reflexo com certo desconforto no enorme espelho a sua frente. Depois das milhares de recomendações, e cutucões, que recebeu da irmã mais nova, resolveu experimentar a tão misteriosa roupa dentro da sacola entregue pela consultora de moda, que auto se nomeara assim, TenTen.

- Ficou ótima Hinata! Você parece uma pessoa normal até! – Exclamava Hanabi animada, falando totalmente convicta de que aquilo seria um elogio à garota.

- ... "Como assim uma pessoa normal...? ç_ç" – Choramingou consigo mesma, lamentando ouvir tão claramente que não era nenhuma miss. – Ma-mas! Esse vestido é muitooo curto! – Apontava para seus joelhos nus, e ao mesmo tempo segurava a bainha do vestido, tentando puxá-lo para baixo.

- Ai, Santo Deus! – A pequena colocou a mão sobre a face, fazendo a maior cara de Ó. – Larga mão de ser brega! Ta ótimo! Você que só se veste com roupa de velha!

- "Com quem será que ela aprendeu a falar assim...?" – Uma enorme gota escorria pela face perturbada da Hyuuga. Poxa, a própria irmã a ofendendo? Já era demais! Respirou fundo, engoliu a saliva e estufou o peito. – Eu vou com essa roupa hoje!

ALELUIAAA ALELUIAAAA

- ... Hanabi desliga esse rádio... Isso não é engraçado u_u" – Mandou totalmente sem graça.

- Hihi, desculpa não resisti!

Respirou fundo pela ultima vez, antes de morrer. A causa da morte? Vergonha súbita. Definitivamente não estava acostumada a receber tantos olhares, ainda mais por parte da ala masculina do colégio. Passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, os jogando para trás.

- "Argh, cabelo solto é horrível! Ele fica batendo no meu rosto!" – Pensava consigo mesma, com um ar serio e um tanto pensativo.

- Ah! Olha só! Quem é a perua metida? – Uma voz enjoada veio do meio da multidão. Hinata estremeceu. Não conseguia nem se quer se defender da sua irmãzinha quando ela lhe insultava (sem maldade é claro) quem dirá de uma das meninas do colégio? Fechou os olhos e rezou para ali aparecer uma boa alma que lhe protegesse da insultadora maligna (nome dado pela própria Hinata xD). – Hihi, brincadeira Hinatinha!

- Ino é você! – Se sentiu mil vezes aliviada por ter sido insultada pela amiga... Opa! Perai ai! – Err... Porque você disse aquilo Ino-chan? – A pobre Hyuuga tentava conter as lágrimas. Infelizmente, sempre fora extremamente sensível e... Chorona.

- Eu estava testando você! – Respondeu bastante convencia, fazendo pose de educadora.

- Mas... Pra que? – Realmente não entendia como insultar uma pessoa poderia vir a lhe ensinar algo.

- Ora! Quando você for à menina mais popular dessa escola, vai ter que aprender a lidar e agüentar as invejosas. – Disse olhando "disfarçadamente" para um grupo de garotas patricinhas que passavam logo ao lado das duas naquele momento.

- "Nossa... Mas... Eu não queria brigar com ninguém... E..."

- Hinatinha.

- Hm?

- Você esta choramingando de novo.

- Ahhh desculpa! ç.ç - Pegou um pequeno lenço na bolsa e passou sobre a face molhada.

- Em todo caso! Você ficou lindaaaa nessa roupa! – A loira fez questão de segurar a "aluna" pela mão e dar um pequeno giro, para avaliar o conjunto completo. Com os cabelos soltos e esvoaçastes, aquele brilho leve sobre os lábios, o lápis delicadamente aplicado sobre os olhos perolados e principalmente: o vestido curto, Hinata estava arrasando. – Espere só a TenTen te ver!

- Hã?

- Huhu! Pensando bem, quero ver a cara do Neji! – A Hyuuga já não estava entendendo nada. Ou melhor, estava entendendo uma coisa. Ino tinha um distúrbio terrível de falar sozinha. Assustador.

- Olha! Falando no priminho! – Não, aquilo que foi realmente assustador. A cara que Neji fez ao ver a prima foi a que uma criança faria ao ver um doce brilhante e suculento sobre seu prato como sobremesa. Seus orbes brilharam e ele se contia para não começar a babar, literalmente. Nem é preciso dizer que a admirada em questão, ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão.

- Hinata, você ta...

- LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Uma voz estridente gritou e algo pulou sobre a pequena estrela. – Eu sabia que o vestido ia ficar ótimo em você! – Tenten apertava tanto a pequena que por um momento Hinata pensou que fosse morrer sufocada em meio a abraços.

- Tenten, você não acha que esta na hora de começar a fase dois do plano? – Ino e Tenten se encararam maldosamente, com um sorriso perverso.

- Bem... Raio de sol – E soltou a pobre garota. – Já vimos que você tem potencial, então devemos trabalhá-lo! – Estalou os dedos, como uma rapper cheia de estilo.

- Co-Como assim? – Indagou, já com medo da resposta.

- Vamos transformar você na maior paqueradora desse colégio!

POOF

- HINATA! HINATA LEVANTA! – O Hyuuga correu para socorrer a prima que acabara de desmaiar.

~

- "O-Onde eu estou...?" – Sua vista estava embaçada. Um forte odor de remédio entrada pelas suas narinas. Deduziu estar na enfermaria da escola. Odiava aquele cheiro. Trazia-lhe péssimas recordações de seus dias no colégio Kohona.

- Já disse para você vazar!

- "Começo essa voz... Nejinii-san...?" – Foi abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Desculpa, desculpa! Mas... Aposta é aposta!

- "O que...?" – Por reflexo, fechou os olhos novamente e fingiu ainda estar dormindo. Não reconheceu a outra voz. Era uma voz masculina.

- Essa foi a pior coisa que você podia ter feito Neji! Justo o Gaara! Vai ter que pagar o que prometeu pra ele!

- Cale a boca, acha que eu não sei? Sai logo daqui, minha prima tem que descansar.

BLAM

A porta se fechou com força, dando um susto na então "adormecida" garota que não conseguiu manter os olhos fechados e deu um pequeno pulo na cama.

- Ih, foi mal! – Se desculpou o primo, meio sem graça por tê-la acordado tão drasticamente. A donzela respirou fundo (novamente) e apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. Estava extremamente curiosa para saber do que se tratava a conversa que escutara, mas achara um abuso de sua parte perguntar sobre algo que bom... Não devia ter escutado. - Você consegue se levantar?

- U-Uhum! – Mais que depressa se, pois em pé. Talvez... Depressa demais. Hinata balançou para frente, pelo jeito tontura era um dos sintomas subseqüentes. Neji quase surtou com o susto. A segurou o mais depressa que pode.

- PRESTA ATENÇÃO HINATA! – Gritou. - ... Err... – Os olhos da garota se encheram de lagrimas infantis. O "herói" se xingou em pensamento. – Não me entenda mal Hinata eu só...

- Tu-Tudo bem... Eu... Que peço desculpas... – Seu rosto pálido ganhou um tom vermelho; realmente odiava ser um estorvo para o seu primo. Bem depressa, se soltou dos braços do garoto e foi até a entrada da enfermaria pegar sua bolsa. – Eu já estou bem, não se preocupe, posso ir para minha sala sozinha – E sorriu. Seu sorriso de sempre. O sorriso voltado para os outros, um sorriso frio. – Então... Até... A saída!

~

-"Ahh! Mais que tonta que eu sou! Só causo problemas pro Nejiniisan!" – Andava incrivelmente devagar pelos corredores do colégio. Não queria chegar na sala. Não antes de enxugar totalmente qualquer vestígio de lágrima de sua face. – Ah! – Lembrou de um detalhe importante: já que estava na enfermaria, teria que entrar no meio da aula... Teria que pedir licença para entrar... Teria que pedir... PIM PIM! Caiu à ficha! Todo mundo iria olhar para ela! Os olhos da Hyuuga se arregalaram; Quase teve um ataque cardíaco só de pensar em todos a encarando e fazendo comentários e chacotas sobre o motivo dela estar tão "atrasada". – Ai, essa não! Deve ter um jeito de não chamar atenção T_T ... Já sei! – Colocou a toca do vestido na cabeça. Foi até o vidro da janela e fitou detalhadamente o resultado. - ... Droga, isso não vai dar certooooo! ç_ç – Colocou as mãos sobre a própria cabeça e a chacoalhou, como se tentasse fazer ela funcionar. – E agora...? – Foi parando aos poucos de se auto "torturar" mexendo a cabeça. Encarou o chão. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e suas mãos geladas. Suspirou com certo pesar.

- Ei! Você ta bem? – Agachou um pouco, tentando ver o rosto da pobre afligida.

- H-Hm...? – Hinata lentamente levantou a cabeça e encarou o estranho que a abordara. Cabelos castanhos, olhos igualmente castanhos e um enorme sorriso na face. Seu sorriso era tão fofo que a pobre menina não pode evitar ficar corada.

- Ah! Você esta chorando... Não chore, não gosto de ver garotas chorando. – E limpou as lagrimas que percorriam a face da pobrezinha.

Isso já foi o suficiente para o coração da Hyuuga quase sair pela boca de tanto nervosismo. Juntou o pouco de coragem e voz que ainda tinha presos na garganta e o agradeceu. Baixinho, mas foi um agradecimento.

- Haha! Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem! – E fez uma pose um tanto... Engraçada. Parecia um Power Ranger tomado no Jiraya. A jovem não conseguiu conter os risos e caiu na risada ali mesmo. – Nossa... Você é ainda mais linda sorrindo... – Murmurou o garoto, meio sério com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

- Hm? – A elogiada estava tão entretida entre risos e gargalhadas que nem ouviu o comentário.

- Na-Nada não! – Respondeu rapidamente, tratando de sorrir novamente. – Ah é! Nem me apresentei! Que cabeça a minha! – Deu um tapa de leve sobre a própria cabeça, fazendo bico. – Meu nome é Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba! Da classe 1-B! – Apontou para si mesmo animado.

- Meu nome é... Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Do 1-A. - Falou meio sem jeito, porem com um sorriso meigo na face. Ficaram ali, se olhando que nem dois bobos por uns... 30 segundos. Logo um som alto ecoou pelo corredor, tirando ambos do transe. – Aaaah! É o sinal! Tenho que correr se não vou perder a ultima aula também! _ - Sem pensar em nada, se pois a correr em direção a sala de aula a mil por hora. Kiba não entendeu direito o porquê de tanta euforia.

- SERA QUE EU POSSO TE VER DE NOVO NA SAIDA? – Gritou para a garota que já estava praticamente virando o corredor.

- Uhum! – Respondeu Hinata totalmente afobada.

~

- Hyuuga Hinata! Sinto muito estou atrasada! – Disse firmemente ao abrir a porta da sala, em meio a sua respiração ofegante.

- Tudo bem Hyuuga-san! Seu primo passou aqui e me avisou que você estava repousando na enfermaria! – A professora apenas sorriu, para a tranqüilidade da aluna. Deu graças por ter tido a idéia da touca. Abaixou a cabeça de modo que ninguém conseguisse enxergar seu rosto. Hinata fez questão de ir rapidinho para seu lugar.

- "Ufa!" – Suspirou aliviada ao sentar-se sobre a cadeira. – "A professora Kurenai é realmente uma pessoa extremamente caridosa e compreensiva. Talvez seja porque ela esta esperando um bebê. Li em algum lugar que as mulheres ficam mais amorosas quando estão grávidas! Ai, ai... Falando nisso, o Kiba também é uma pessoa muito legal! Será que eu vou encontrar com ele de novo...? Acho que não né! Essa escola é muito grande..." – De repente, um flash súbito de memória passou por sua mente.

"_- SERA QUE EU POSSO TE VER DE NOVO NA SAIDA?_

_- Uhum!"_

"O QUE FOI QUE EU FIIIIIZ? T_T"__


	4. Beijo na trave, confusão na certa

Cada tic tac do relógio era um TUNDUM mais forte em seu peito. Nunca havia desejado tanto que a aula não acabasse! Nos 40 minutos de aula que assistira, passa pelo menos 38 arquitetando planos e desculpas para furar o compromisso com o jovem Inuzuka. – "Eu poderia dizer que lembrei que tinha algo para fazer em casa e tive que ir embora correndo...! Ah não, isso seria extremamente maldoso... ç_ç Talvez eu devesse esperar na sala até passar uns 20 minutos... E sair mais tarde! É, boa idéia!" – Concluiu consigo mesma, serrando seus pulsos com um olhar confiante. – "Mas... O Nejiniisan esta me esperando... ele vai ficar bravo se eu atrasaar..." – Encostou a testa sobre a carteira, fazendo uma cara feia de choro. Realmente, parecia que não havia como escapar. – "Pensando bem... o Kiba é uma pessoa muito legal... Acho que... Não faz mal a gente se ver depois da aula... Quem sabe até..." – Corou extremamente, como poderia estar pensando coisas como aquela num momento tão delicado!

O sinal soou como uma sentença de morte para a Hyuuga. Todos começaram a sair da sala eufóricos, dando graças a Deus pelo termino de mais um dia de tortura no colégio. Isso é, todos menos nossa protagonista. Tratou de guardar o material da maneira mais lerda que conseguia. Ao fechar o zíper da bolsa com tudo cuidadosamente arrumando lá dentro, soltou um pequeno suspiro. – "Eu tenho que encarar! _" – Colocou sua mochila nas costas e foi até a porta, andando devagar é claro.

- ESPERA AI! EU SÓ TENHO QUE PEGAR MEU CADERNO QUE EU ESQUECI E... AAAH x_x

Hinata se amaldiçoou por ser tão azarada! Tanta gente no mundo, tantos cidadãos na cidade, tantas pessoas na escola, tantos meninos na sua classe... Justo ele! Porque sempre ele! Logo seus mantras de cólera foram substituídos pela mais pura... Vergonha. Dessa vez ambos não caíram no chão com a trombada. Foi algo muito mais... Humilhante. A garota acabara por dar um "beijo" na "trave" dele! Hinata quase beijou Naruto sem querer! Era muito para pobrezinha agüentar, teria desmaiado ali mesmo naquele instante; Se não fosse a cara que o Uzumaki fez. Assim como ela, suas bochechas estavam coradas e um ar de aflição contemplava sua face. Tão... Bonitinho.

- A-Ah! De-Desculpa! Foi mal mesmo! Eu não tava prestando atenção! Você está bem tte bayo? Não se machucou? Se quiser, te levo na enfermaria! Espera, acho que a enfermeira já foi embora né? Se precisar, eu faço os curativos! E... E ah! Meu caderno! E-Eu vou lá pegar...! – O jovem estava totalmente perdido! A Hyuuga não pode deixar de achar aquilo tudo uma fofura. Nunca imaginou que Naruto, o garoto mais confiante e extrovertido do colégio, poderia ficar tão nervoso daquela maneira.

- E-Eu... Estou bem... – Sussurrou baixinho, procurando manter a cabeça abaixada para que o menino não percebesse o quanto estava vermelha.

- Tem certeza? – Insistiu, já com o caderno na mão, indo em direção a onde a garota estava.

- U-Uhum...! – Levantou a cabeça rapidamente, acenando com um "sim". O movimento brusco fez com que a touca escorregasse pelos lisos cabelos azulados da jovem, revelando sua face rubra. – E-Eu... Tenho que ir...! – E saiu em disparada para fora da sala, largando Naruto ali sozinho com a maior cara de bobo.

- ... H-Hm... – Pousou a mão sobre a lateral do lábio onde havia sido "beijado" pela garota. – Droga... Esqueci de perguntar o nome dela, tte bayo...

~

Correu, correu e correu como se não houvesse chão sobre seus pés. Num piscar de olhos já estava no portão da saída. Parecia que trazia seu coração na mão, de tão forte que eram as palpitações que sentia ao por a palma sobre o peito esquerdo.

- "O-O que foi isso agora? Eu... o Naruto-kun... Quase nos beija-! x-x"

- Hinata! Fique firme! – Salva pelo Neji, de novo.

- Ne-Nejiniisan! – Tomou um enorme susto ao ver seu primo a segurando para que não caísse no chão. Tratou de se por em pé direitinho. Passou a mão pela bainha do vestido, a desamassando. – Va-Vamos? – Perguntou, com um sorriso meio sem jeito.

- Será que não da pra esperar um pouco? Eu queria ver se achava um chará meu...

- Vaaaaaamos! T-T – Chorou Hinata, encostando a cabeça nas costas de seu primo.

- ... O que deu em você heim! – Reclamou, com a face levemente rubra.

- Se eu te contasse... Você não ia acreditar... ç_ç

- Ta dando uma de menininha do canal cultura...?

~

Nunca foi tão grata por finalmente por os pés em casa. Jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá da sala e subiu lentamente os degraus em direção as segundo andas de sua enorme casa. Encontrou Naru-kun dormindo todo folgado sobre o ultimo degrau da escadaria. Riu da tamanha preguiça do bichano. Por não agüentar ir até o quarto da dona para cochilar, acabara sempre vencido pelo bicho do sono nas escadas. A Hyuuga pegou o gato em seus braços e fez o favor de conduzi-lo até sua cama.

- Pronto Naru-kun! Pode descansar! – Disse contente, vendo o pequenino se aconchegar no edredom. Aproveitou a deixa e deitou ao seu lado, pensando em tudo que aconteceu naquele dia. Ino e TenTen com sua idéia maluca de fazê-la uma paqueradora... A tal aposta do Neji... Ter conhecido o Kiba-kun... Ter quase beijado o garoto por quem era totalmente gamada... - ESPERA! O KIBA-KUN! – Levantou assustada, lembrando do "compromisso" que acabara por furar. Estava tão concentrada no drama com o Uzumaki que esquecera do Inuzuka! Imaginou o pobre garoto parado encostado ao portão da escola, a esperando. Olhou o relógio sobre sua escrivaninha. Já fazia quase uma hora que o sinal havia tocado. Provavelmente o menino foi para casa, cansado de tanto esperar alguém que não chegava. A garota se sentiu profundamente culpada. Gostava do Kiba... Ele era tão gentil, tão bonito, tão meigo, tão... Epa! Espera ai! Não era de Naruto que gostava! Ficou em silencio durante alguns minutos, pensando numa maneira de se desculpar com o novo "amigo". Poderia comprar um presente... Mas nem o conhecia direito, como iria saber que tipo de presente o agradava? Pensou rapidamente em outra coisa. Poderia inventar uma história doida que justifica-se sua ausência.

- Olha Kiba-kun é que... Na verdade eu sou uma super heroína e recebi um chamado urgente da policia sobre um roubo numa joalheria famosa! Tive que sair correndo! – Ensaiou consigo mesma, fazendo poses e mais poses heróicas.

-Hihi!

Ouviu um risinho vindo da porta. Lá estava Hanabi parada, rindo da falta de capacidade, e criatividade,que sua irmã tinha em inventar mentiras.

– Ha-Hanabi! – Gritou a mais velha, quase tendo um ataque.

- Desculpa! A porta estava aberta, eu não resisti! – Disse, ou pelo menos tentou dizer em meio às risadas. – Prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém sobre sua identidade secreta! – Debochou, fazendo o sinal dos escoteiros em sua testa como promessa. – Ai! – Como resposta, recebera uma almofadada na cara; Cortesia de Hinata. – Você vai ver só! Vou contar tudo para o papai! – Bufou a pequena em meio a um choro estridente. Batia os pés com força sobre a madeira enquanto andava pelo corredor em direção a seu quarto.

A "super heroína" soltou um de seus tão típicos longos suspiros. Não acreditava em como sua irmãzinha ainda era infantil. Tá, tudo bem que a própria Hinata não era um exemplo de maturidade a ser seguido, mas...

- Espera! Porque eu to preocupada com isso! Tenho que pensar em como me desculpar com o Kiba-kuuun! T_T – E mergulhou novamente em suas desavenças cruéis.


	5. O principe da escola e sua protegida

"Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?"

Uma gostosa melodia começou a tocar bem baixinha, aumentando o volume aos poucos. Um feixe de luz azul iluminou parte do quarto.

"Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I can't avoid the lightni… BIP"

- Alô…? – Uma voz sonolenta atendeu a chamada.

- RAIO DE SOOOOOL! ACORDA QUERIDA!

A pobre garota teve que afastar o aparelho de seu ouvido, caso contrario, ficaria surda com o alto nível daquela voz chiliquenta.

- TenTen-chan...? – Arriscou. Um longo e animado "SIIIIIIIIM" se prolongou pela linha. – Eu não quero ser indelicada, mas... Não é meio cedo...? A aula só começa daqui uma hora e meia... – Murmurou, forçando a vista enquanto checava no relógio em forma de gato os ponteiros indicando exatamente 6 da manhã.

- Preparamos algo especial para você vestir hoje! Vamos nos encontrar agora mesmo para nós duas te entregarmos a roupa e os acessórios! – Aquele jeito mandão... Sem dúvida quem tomara o telefone agora era Ino.

- Ok... – Respondeu sem vontade nenhuma. - Deixa só eu me arrumar e... Onde vocês...? – Sua voz manhosa falhou por um momento, atrapalhada por um bocejo involuntário. – ... Estão...?

- Na porta da sua casa! – Responderam as duas em uníssono em meio a risadas.

~

- Que raro a Senhorita Hinata ter convidadas para o café da manhã! – O comentário amigável da empregada apenas deixara mais nítido ainda o fato da jovem Hyuuga ser... Hã... Anti-social. Ino e Tenten apenas sorriram em retribuição, cochichando algo entre si. – O quarto da Senhorita é o segundo no corredor à direita. – Apontou educadamente para o alto da escadaria de madeira. - Por favor, sintam-se à vontade! – A mulher fez uma pequena reverencia e voltou a seus afazeres.

Seria impossível para elas, duas fofoqueiras de plantão, não fazerem quaisquer comentários sobre o quão luxuosa à mansão dos Hyuuga era. Surpreenderam-se em notar que a casa não era vistosa apenas por fora, mas também por dentro. Quadros e mais quadros com paisagens variadas emolduravam as paredes. O solado escuro de madeira que revestia o chão parecia brilhar em contraste com as paredes brancas impecáveis. Por pouco não passaram pela porta que possuía um enfeite, um coelhinho segurando uma placa com o nome "Hinata", pregado.

Nem se deram ao trabalho de bater, foram entrando na cara dura.

- Hinataaaa! – Chamou Tenten, enquanto admirava o belo quarto da jovem.

- TenTen-chan! Ino-chan! Por favor, fiquem a vontade! – A herdeira daquela mansão apareceu no quarto apenas com uma toalha branca enrolada em seu corpo. Acabara de sair do closet. As gotas de água escorriam por seus cabelos, deixando vários pingos no chão. – Eu... Hã... – Ficou paralisada por um minuto, por causa da encara indiscreta de suas amigas. Elas estavam olhando para seus pe... Bem... - ...# - Segurou com força a parte de cima da toalha.

- Sem duvida, a roupa vai ficar ótima! – Os olhos da loira brilhavam. A Hyuuga chegou até a ficar com medo. Ino parecia um daqueles tiozinhos tarados que se vê em mangás. – Vem cá Hinatinha, pra gente te arrumar! – Fez um movimento com a mão, para que a pobrezinha se aproxima-se. Enquanto isso, a morena sorrateiramente ia se aproximando de Hinata, pronta para pular em cima dela a qualquer momento.

- "Será que elas vão me devoraaar? ç_ç" – Choramingou, encurralada no canto do quarto.

~

- Eu sabia disse que ia ficar ótima! – Repetiu pela milésima vez, totalmente convencida.

- I-Isso é... – A Hyuuga não acreditava no próprio reflexo no espelho. Um vestido tomara que caia branco, com um decote que se acentuava perfeitamente em seu colo e uma bainha estilo "balone" a um palmo e meio acima do joelho. Na cintura, um cinto vermelho, que criava um lindo contraste. E por último nos pés, uma melissa sem salto, na cor branca.

- O toque final! – Tenten passou uma pequena corrente de prata no pescoço da garota. Hinata ficou totalmente deslumbrada pelo pingente. Uma pequenina e detalhada chave de prata.

- Que linda Tenten! – Disse, pasma com o bom gosto da amiga.

- Hehe, gostou Hinatinha? Daqui pra frente, essa é a chave do seu coração! Entregue para um bom partido! – A brincadeira boba de Ino fez com que Tenten caísse na gargalhada. A piadista, como toda boa comediante de segunda, começou a rir de sua própria piada também.

- Chave do coração... – Hinata era inocente demais, ou burra demais, para perceber que aquilo era só uma brincadeira. Segurou a pequena chave com uma das mãos, a apertando com força. – "Sim, prometo dar para a pessoa certa!" – Assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo uma promessa a si mesma.

- O café da manhã estava ótimo, muito obrigada! – Tenten e Ino fizeram uma pequena mesura, enquanto a empregada retirava a louça de cima da mesa com um sorriso agradável. Uma das duas patetas, assim apelidadas pela sempre muito adorável Hanabi, pegou o celular e verificou as horas. A loira se espreguiçou lentamente e murmurou baixinho. – Sete e vinte...

- SETE E VINTE? – Quase derrubou a xícara que segurava no chão. Levantou-se apressada da cadeira, fazendo a chique cadeira de madeira importada cair ao chão num estrondo terrível. Hinata correu escada a cima, tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

- Ela é sempre assim? – Perguntou Tenten, dando uma risadinha. Hanabi soltou um longo suspiro enquanto levantava a cadeira da cozinha.

- Aham... Às vezes me pergunto se ela nunca ira crescer... – E colocou a mão sobre as têmporas as esfregando, como se aparentasse um enorme cansaço.

- Pro-Pronto! Vamos! – O grito vinha da porta da frente da casa, onde Hinata esperava as amigas com a bolsa nas costas. As ditas cujas foram na direção da saída na velocidade do passo do elefantinho. A Hyuuga já estava quase tendo um colapso. Achou melhor esperar no carro. – "Argh..." – Odiava ir de carro para a escola. Chamava muita atenção. O mordomo abriu a porta do Mercedes S55 AMG para que a pequena madame entrasse. Um Mercedes preto, que reluzia no sol. – Não sei o que é pior, o Mercedes ou a Porsche... – Suspirou com pesar. Quando as duas lerdinhas chegaram à porta, a Hyuuga deu um longo suspiro e afundou no banco do carro. Mesmo sem ver, sabia a cara de "PQP!" que elas deviam estar fazendo. – Por favoooor, entrem logo no carro!

~

Graças a Deus, a sorte estava ao lado das três retardatárias. Chegaram 2 minutos antes do sinal bater. Claro que o fato do velocímetro da Mercedes não ter descido nem um ponto a baixo dos 180 KM/H era apenas um mero detalhe. Ino e Tenten se despediram rapidamente da amiga e correram para a sala de aula. Pelo jeito a ficha escolar das duas já não estava aquela maravilha. E assim, nossa protagonista foi se arrastando sozinha para a sua classe.

- "Bom... Hoje eu tenho que encontrar com o Kiba-kun para me desculpar!" – Serrou os punhos com determinação. – "Só espero que ele tenha vindo hoje para a escola..." - Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos. - Hm?

- Eu perguntei, onde você comprou essa roupa linda?

- "Ai meu Deus! Eu começo essa garota! É a Temari-san da sala do Nejiniisan!" – Quase teve um ataque epilético de nervoso. Por outro lado, a garota continuava a encará-la firmemente, esperando a resposta. – "Anda Hinata! Responde!" – Ordenou a si mesma. – A-Ah! Minha amiga me deu... Acho que ela disse ser da Natural Puppy...

- Sério! Vou dar uma passada na loja hoje mesmo! – Hinata achou melhor não responder, parecia que ela estava falando mais consigo mesma do que com a Hyuuga a sua frente. Sem dizer nada, Temari saiu andando, compenetrada demais em sua conversa consigo mesma.

- "Que assustador... Ela tem o mesmo problema da Ino-ch..." – Seus pensamentos foram mais uma vez interrompidos, só que dessa vez, por um som três mil vezes mais alto. O sinal. – AAAH! Eu esqueci da aula! ;_; - E voou para a sala do 1-A, no corredor 3.

~

A sorte definitivamente estava ao lado da heroína hoje. O professor da primeira aula havia tido um pequeno problema intestinal e não poderia comparecer a aula hoje. O melhor de tudo era que, era aula dupla daquela matéria. Isso nos da... 100 minutos de liberdade! A festa foi geral. Bolinha de papel e borracha pra todo lado. Hinata tentava se esquivar dos bombardeios sem muito sucesso. – "Se eu soubesse uma técnica de deter todas essas bolinhas com as minhas mãos, num raio de 360 graus!" – Bem que a história de super-heroína poderia ser real.

- Cuidado!

A ultima coisa e primeira coisa que lembra de ter visto é ver um caderno voando em sua direção. Tão rápido que teve tempo apenas de fechar os olhos. Esperou temerosa pelo impacto e pela dor, mas... Nenhum dos dois se manifestou em seu rosto. O silencio reinou na sala. Talvez tivesse desmaiado antes de receber a cadernada, concluiu. Abriu lentamente os olhos para ver o que acontecera. Parado a um milímetro de distancia, estava o caderno. Uma mão o segurava firmemente. Acompanhou da mão até o ombro, passando os olhos pelos braços bem torneados. Fitou a face de seu salvador.

- O-Obrigada... Sa-Sasuke-kun... – Murmurou. O Uchiha apenas deu um suspiro parecendo irritado e jogou o caderno de volta para seu dono. – "Essa foi por pouco..." – Suspirou aliviada, encostando a testa na carteira. A essa altura, a sala já estava totalmente passada! Nunca pensaram ver Sasuke ajudando alguém... Ainda mais uma excluída como Hinata!

- Você deveria ficar mais alerta. Ou vai acabar indo pro hospital. – Disse o garoto de maneira ríspida, olhando para frente. A donzela não deve ter ouvido, ou se ouviu, pensou não ser com ela. Continuou com a cabeça abaixada, dando graças a Deus pela sorte que tivera hoje. Num dia normal, estaria em coma nesse momento, com a marca de um caderno na cara. - ... Ei...

- H-Hm...? – Levantou a cabeça devagar, olhando para o garoto.

Deve ter levado pelo menos uns 60 segundos para o moreno retomar o que estava falando. Encarava a face da jovem firmemente, como se analisasse cara detalhe. - ... Eu disse pra você tomar cuidado. Desse jeito, você vai se matar. Tem que ficar mais alerta... Parece uma tartaruga...

- A-Ah! Sim...! Me desculpe, é que... Eu sou meio lerda para desviar e... – Sem perceber começara a dar explicações e desculpas para ele. Sasuke olhou meio abismado. Nunca pensou que alguém teria uma reação dessas diante de seus comentários sempre tão... Adoráveis. – Prometo me esforçar mais...! – Disse por fim, parecendo bastante determinada em cumprir. – Eu...! – Jogou o corpo um pouco para trás, se afastando da mesa. A cadeira começou a balançar um pouco, um dos pés deveria estar manco. Sentiu seu corpo cair para trás, tinha certeza que essa vez ia se machucar com certeza. O Uchiha se levantou extremamente rápido e segurou a cadeira por trás, antes que o acidente acontecesse. Isso acontecera numa fração de segundo, Hinata nem conseguira piscar direito. – De-Desculpa! – Se levantou um flash. Estava preocupada em ser pesada demais para o garoto segurar. O super-herói (sim, ele foi promovido, já que salvou ela DUAS vezes em questão de... 3 minutos) nada disse, apenas voltou para seu lugar. – "Essa não! Deve estar tão bravo com a minha falta de cuidado que agora não quer nem mais ficar perto de mim! T_T"

Enquanto Hinata sofria, Sasuke estava sentado de maneira rígida na cadeira, apoiando os braços sobre a carteira com sua testa encaixada sobre as mãos. Parecia totalmente compenetrado em seus pensamentos, como se analisasse meticulosamente possibilidades de alguma determinada coisa. – Droga! – Xingou baixinho. – Droga! – Mais uma vez. – Droga! – Ok, dessa vez foi alto. A garota olhou para ele, parecendo assustada com a reação. – Eu percebi uma coisa! – E encarou mais uma vez a face, dessa vez confusa, da Hyuuga. – Se continuar desse jeito, você vai morrer antes de concluir o colegial! – Ele parecia irritado com a idéia. – Já decidi, eu vou cuidar de você!

- "... COMO ASSIM? O_O"


	6. Desgraça pouca é bobagem (para a Hinata)

Hi! ~

Eu tinha publicado os capitulos 6, 7 e 8 no site do nyah! fanfiction e achei que deveria traze-los para cá também...

Enjoy! :3

* * *

- Hinatinha…? – Uma sutil veia saltava na testa da loira. Ino tentava a todo custo não olhar para a garota a quem se dirigira e sim, para um pedaço de pão com nutella que ela estava mordiscando no momento.

- Si-Sim... Ino-chan? – Perguntou meio pausadamente, tentando se concentrar apenas em seus tão adorados hashis cor de rosa com desenho de coelhinhos.

- Me diz... – A veia em sua testa começou a ficar maior e maior. - Como você conseguiu fazer com que o Sasuke falasse com você...? Todo mundo esta comentando!

- Estou sentindo uma tensão. Você parece infeliz, coma sua nutella Ino. – Tenten, que conhecia muito bem a amiga que tinha, sabia que não faltava muito para que o barraco desabasse.

- E-Eu só...

- NÃO MINTA PRA MIIIIIIM! – E voou pão com nutella para todo lado. A predadora agarrou sua presa pelos braços, segurando-a firmemente. - Eu tento isso dês do primário e ele nunca se quer me falou oi! Me conte o seu segreeeeedo! – Começou a chacoalhar a pobre Hyuuga sem parar.

- Ino para com isso, a Hinata vai desmaiar daqui a pouco! – Gritou TenTen mais que depressa, pulando em cima da descontrolada e a segurando pelo pescoço. E assim, foram as três para o chão. Hinata, Ino e Tenten. Só faltou alguém gritar "montinho!" e pular em cima delas.

- MONTINHOOOOO! – Ta, não falta mais. Em questão de cinco segundos, metade do pátio estava jogado em cima do trio.

Depois de muitos "ais, uis", risadas descontroladas e gente se empurrando para levantar; no fim do montinho, lá estava Hinata (que felizmente respirava e que conseguia falar monossilabicamente).

- Me... Des... In... – Arfava a cada silaba, tentando aspirar ar pelos seus pulmões esmagados.

- Tu... Hi... Des... Eu... – Mais um pulmão esmagado! Ino estava totalmente descabelada. Com o pouco de força nos joelhos que tinha se levantou e puxou Hinata consigo. Parou por um instante, juntando todo o ar que pode. – Amigas? – Sorriu, mostrando o dedo mindinho.

- ... Amigas! – A pequena sorriu de volta, entrelaçando o seu dedo mindinho com o da outra.

- Ai droga, meu pão com nutella!

- Se você quiser, eu posso dividir meu lanche com você Ino-chan! – Deu uma risadinha meiga, mostrando seu lanche.

- É mesmo!? Obrigada Hinatinha!

Enquanto a bonita cena acontecia ao fundo (com direito a aqueles brilhos felizes que aparecem entre o Lee e o Gai), um cadáver todo estatelado começa a ganhar vida em ple na quadra.

- Hinaaaaaata... – Ele gruí, com uma voz esganiçada.

- Oh meu Deus Tenten, você está bem? T_T – Nossa heroína corre na direção da garota e segura sua mão, da quase sem vida. Os olhos castanhos da morta se encontram com os perolados da viva. As duas se encaram com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Isso é meio assustador... E bem idiota... – Comenta Ino, sentada de volta no banco, enquanto devorava o lanche de Hinata. – Ai, esse camarão está uma delicia! – Engolia tudo numa velocidade incrível, não estava acostumada a comer tantas coisas chiques no almoço.

- Mas o que é que esta acontecendo aqui...?

- ... E-Então... Foi isso, Nejiniisan! – Tudo bem que com todo o nervosismo da garota, algumas partes da história ficaram meio inteligíveis, mas deu para ter uma idéia no geral.

- ... Sasuke heim... – Um brilho assassino reluzia nos olhos do priminho protetor. – Deixa que eu converso com ele... – Estralava os dedos e rangia os dentes. Estava prestes a pegar uma tábua de madeira solta com um prego gigante em sua base (daquelas cheias de sangue que aparecem em animes hihi) quando Hinata agarrou seu braço como uma macaquinha.

- Tátudobem Nejiniisan! Eutenhocerteza que o Sasuke-kun sóqueriaser... Gentil! – Falou tudo quase que monossilabicamente, de tanto que seu primo chacoalhou o braço tentando fazer a pequenina se soltar. Por fim, quando viu que a prima já estava bem tonta e quase botando os bofes para fora, resolveu desistir pelo bem de sua saúde (e da sua própria consciência).

- Pff... Mas não gosto nada disso... – Murmurou emburrado, enquanto segurava sua priminha pela cintura para que a mesma não caísse tonta no chão.  
Ino e Tenten se entre olharam pelo canto do olho e cochicharam algo entre si. – ... O que vocês estão falando ai heim!? – Esbravejou Neji. Seu humor estava cara vez mais "adorável" naquela manhã.

- Só estávamos nos perguntando por que o Inuzuka está olhando para cá dês que o intervalo começou...

Ao ouvir a palavra "Inuzuka", Hinata voltou a si no mesmo instante e ficou em posição ereta, tomado um choque elétrico.

Passou uma eternidade de 2 minutos numa luta interna consigo mesma, indagando se deveria olhar para ele, nem que fosse só por um segundo. Não entendia por que seu coração martelava com tanta força em seu peito, afinal, era só um garoto que ela esbarrou por acaso no corredor; que por acaso foi super gentil com ela e em quem, por acaso, ela deu um super fora, tudo no mesmo dia!

Depois de muitas ponderações, pensou que, depois dessa mega mancada que ela cometeu o mínimo que pobrezinho merecia era um sorrisinho amarelo por parte dela. Respirou fundo e virou-se para onde ele estava, tentando manter um sorriso, um tanto quanto forçado, em seus lábios trêmulos. Ao perceber que recebia a atenção da sua garota, até então admirada a distância, Kiba imediatamente começou a balançar os braços como um doido, acenando para ela. Hinata riu e sorriu ao ver a reação exagerada de seu hã, posso chamar de amigo? Ok, a reação de seu amigo. Ficou feliz ao perceber que ele não estava bravo, muito menos triste, pelo "fora" que recebera dela no outro dia.

- Hã... Posso me intrometer...? – Neji, Ino e Tenten, que até então observavam a cena (patética) em silêncio (modo de dizer, Ino e Tenten não conseguem ficar sem abrir a boca por mais de 5 minutos), resolveram se meter no meio do "clima". Bem, na verdade Neji que resolveu se meter, Ino e Tenten estavam felizes e satisfeitas em apenas fofocarem. – Como você conhece o Kiba heim...?

Mas antes que Hinata pudesse começar a contar sobre suas desventuras de quarta-feira de manhã, Kiba desceu das arquibancadas onde estava como um foguete e já estava sentando ao lado da garota, sorrindo todo bobão.

- Oi, não tinha visto você aqui! – O Senhor Super Empolgado (SSE), também conhecido como Kiba Inuzuka, parecia super descontraído e nem um pouco incomodado com a "platéia" que os cercava.

- Mas ele estava olhando para cá o tempo todo... – Ino deu uma risadinha perversa, já segurando seu celular cor de rosa em mãos, prontinha para postar a próxima fofoca ("Kiba e Hinata – Namoro ou amizade?") em seu facebook.

- Mas esse cara é muito cara de pau... – Neji praguejou, com uma veia pulsando em sua cabeça e pensamentos sangrentos em sua mente.

- Shhhhiu! – Tenten fez sinal para que os dois ficassem calados e em seguida os enxotou para bem longe dali. Não tão longe claro, porque os dois (e a própria Tenten) trataram de se espremer atrás da viga da quadra mais próxima para que pudessem xeretar a conversa.

- ... Desculpa por ontem! – Não teve jeito, mal ficaram a sós e a coitadinha vomitou aquelas palavras logo de cara. Sempre que se sentia culpada, vomitava a verdade. Fazia isso aos seis anos; como da vez em que comeu um dos brigadeiros antes da hora em uma festa de aniversário. Se sentiu tão culpada por isso que na hora que começaram a cantar "Parabéns pra você", só faltou ela meter a cabeça no meio do bolo, de tão eufórica que estava se debatendo e gritando desculpas pelo doce afanado. A pobrezinha adquiriu certo trauma por brigadeiros fora de hora desde então... Em todo caso, fazia isso aos seis anos e continuou fazendo aos quinze. Já se auto-considerava um caso perdido para a medicina psiquiátrica.

- Hã? Ah, isso? Relaxa, tudo bem! – Hinata olhou meio desconfiava sem saber se acreditava ou não. Ao perceber a desconfiança, o garoto deu um sorriso enorme, tão grande que suas bochechas ficaram minúsculas e seus dentes brancos reluziram. E mais uma vez, a garota não pode deixar de rir. E quanto mais ria, mais animado o garoto ficava e mais ele fazia coisas para ela rir. Não pode deixar de pensar que ele se parecia um pouco com um... Cachorrinho! (Ai que maldade!) Daqueles que, quanto mais a gente brinca mais agitados e ouriçados eles ficam! Passaram todos os 10 minutos restantes do intervalo rindo que nem dois tontos das piadas sem graça, sem pé nem cabeça que o SSE contava. Ino, Tenten e Neji estavam completamente pasmados em quão idiotas os dois podiam ser juntos, rindo como duas crianças (uma delas era hiperativa).

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da liberdade, Hinata e Kiba se demoraram encarando um ao outro. Estava mais do que na cara que o garoto cachorro queria mais é ficar ali fazendo aquela menina tão bonita rir e sorrir pra ele a manhã inteira (ou o resto da vida). Ele foi fazer mais uma de suas brincadeiras de mão idiotas quando escorregou a mão que apoiava no banco e deu uma cabeçada em Hinata. O pior não foi a dor (mas doeu muito sim!), mas o quão perto seus rostos ficaram, enquanto suas testas coladas latejavam ao som de passarinhos cantando ao redor da cabeça. Nem preciso dizer que a nossa pobre protagonista quase teve um infarto fulminante naquele momento. Pensou que só podia ter jogado pedra na Cruz, não era possível! Como podia estar tão azarada (ou seria sortuda...?) para todas essas coisas constrangedoras acontecerem com ela em apenas uma (meia) semana!

- Hinata desculpa! – Era demais para seu pobre coraçãozinho, tudo ao seu redor começou a rodar e rodar e rodar...

POOOOOF

- DESCULPA HINATA, HINATAAAAAA...

A pequena só foi acordar na enfermaria horas depois quando o último sinal já havia tocado e todos colocavam suas mochilas nas costas, dando graças a Deus pelo fim de mais um dia de aula.

- Hm...? Onde estou...? Que horas são...? – Acordou meio "grogue", sentindo tudo a sua volta rodar e dançar como um lindo balé (de bêbados).

- Você está na enfermaria, agora vê se para quieta.

Se já não estava muito em sã consciência, a visão que teve quase a fez dar PT...

Será que a cabeçada foi mais forte do que ela imaginava e ela estava ficando retardada...?


	7. Um sonho extremamente surreal e idiota

No final do capítulo anterior, a Bela Adormecida acabara de despertar de seu sono profundo que durou longas déca... Os, duas horas e 20 minutos e estava tentando se situar nesse mundão.

- Hm...? Onde estou...? Que horas são...? – Acordou meio "grogue", sentindo tudo a sua volta rodar e dançar como um lindo balé (de bêbados).

- Você está na enfermaria, agora vê se para quieta.

-... Nhã? – Espremeu seus olhinhos, tentando clarear a silhueta embaçada a sua frente. Piscou repetidas vezes, esperando a ficha cair. - ... Sasuke-kun!? – Bingo!

- É... Quem mais você esperava? E vê se para quieta! – Hinata se remexia tanto que a maca da enfermaria quase virou com ela e tudo. Felizmente seu herói estava por perto para salvá-la (pela terceira vez).

- HINATA! HINATA! Você ta bem!? – O garoto cachorro que até então estava pendurado numa estante da sala tentando fuçar o que havia lá dentro, deu um salto olímpico e veio correndo para cima da garota, com um buquê murcho cheio de terra nas raízes (que ele arrancara escondido do jardim da escola). Balançava as pobres plantinhas pra cá e pra lá, enquanto tentava gesticular da melhor maneira possível o quanto sentia muito pelo ocorrido. Chegou um ponto em que tinha terra no chão da enfermaria, nas macas, nas camas e na Hinata.

- Sai de cima dela, não vê que tá emporcando tudo!? – Sasuke não teve dó nenhuma ao catar o pobre buquê esmigalhado e tacá-lo na lata de lixo. Depois desse ato "meigo", sentou de volta na cadeira, cruzando os braços com aquela linda carinha emburrada. Kiba também fez questão de fazer a cara mais emburrada que conseguiu (que na verdade, ficou muito engraçada).

- Err... Tu-tudo bem Kiba-kun! - A pequenina sorriu, enquanto tentava tirar os montes de terra de cima de seus cabelos, de seu vestido que ERA branco e de cima dos lençóis. – O-Obrigada pelas flores mesmo assim... – Agradeceu numa tentativa de acalmar os ânimos e fazer com que o pobre cachorro se sentisse melhor.

- Esse Kiba só não é mais tapado que o Naruto... – Neji estava encostado na porta da enfermaria, não gostando nada do tanto de macho que estava ali de olho em sua priminha querida.

Hinata olhou em volta e não pode deixar de achar toda aquela situação muito ridícula (pra variar). Há três dias a única pessoa que sabia que ela existia era seu primo. Hoje, o príncipe da escola e o extrovertido-mor estavam na enfermaria esperando ela melhorar... Parecia que tudo era um sonho extremamente surreal. Só não mais surreal porque faltava...

- Ei, dobe... Ela já tá melhor...? – Um loiro já conhecido apareceu no canto da porta, hesitante. Sasuke fez sinal para que ele entrasse. Entrou cabisbaixo na sala, com as mãos no bolso da calça e chutando uma "latinha invisível" no chão.

- Na-Naruto-kun!? – Exclamou mega, hiper surpresa, tentando dar um jeito na sua roupa e em seus cabelos bagunçados.

- Ela está bem. Trate de ser menos tapado, ainda vai matar alguém. – Sasuke fez questão de dar ênfase a palavra "tapado". Naruto fez questão de o xingar com os melhores "elogios" que se lembrou. Hinata, aflita, olhava pros dois tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali. – Acontece que nós estávamos na quadra jogando futebol, mas o idiota do Naruto chutou a bola muito forte e ela acertou o cabeção do Kiba, que bateu na sua cabeça. - Sasuke fez a gentileza de esclarecer o acontecido. – Na verdade foi algo bem idiota...

- Me desculpa tte bayooo! Foi sem querer! – Naruto começou a falar bem agitado, encostando na maca da garota. – Espero que esteja bem! Sem nenhum machucado! Ih, espero que não faça um galo! Isso seria terrível...

- Tu-tu... Tudo bem... – Ela murmurou, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa no mundo que não fosse o amor da sua vida parado bem ali na sua frente.

- Já não é a primeira vez que eu faço você cair né... – O garoto coçou a cabeça sem graça, desviando seu olhar para o chão. Estava ficando vermelho ao lembrar do "beijo" acidental dos dois. Hinata riu, totalmente sem graça (e vermelha como um tomate). Então ele se lembrava daquele dia... Tudo bem que não fazia tanto tempo assim para ele esquecer, mas a coitadinha já ficou muito feliz só de pensar que pelo menos ele se lembra dela!

- HINATIIIINHA! VOCÊ TÁ BEM! – Ino e Tenten invadiram o quarto de repente, correndo esbaforidas e atropelando o pobre Naruto. – Hinata, você não vai acreditar! Lembra que daqui uma semana vai ter um baile de Halloween!?

- "Ba-Baile...?" – Cérebro da Hinata entrando em curto em 5, 4, 3...

- Eu e a Ino – Apontou para a loira que há essa altura já tinha puxado uma cadeira para poder ficar babando bem de pertinho no seu amado Uchiha. – Achamos que é uma ótima chance de testarmos o que você aprendeu! – Chegou mais perto da garota, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido. - Sabe como é, nós íamos que ensinar a arte da conquista... Mas parece que você foi um pouco mais adiantadinha nessa aula... – Soltou um risinho sádico, olhando de esgueira para um certo Kiba emburrado que concentrava todas suas melhores habilidades em tentar reconstruir o buquê despedaçado, um certo Sasuke muito desconfortável por Ino estar recitando poesias românticas que ela mesma escreveu sobre seu amor platônico e um certo Naruto caído no chão com cara de tacho. – Claro que ainda tem que melhorar algumas coisas... Mas o baile será sua passagem de nível! De excluída a garota mais popular do colégio! Você será a rainha desse baile!

- Ra-ra-ra-ra... – Opa, travou! Tenten deu um tapa nas costas da gaguinha. – Rainhadobaile!? Mas... Mas... Eu jamais iria... Eu nem... Nunca... Eu nunca se quer fui num baile! Nunca!

- Então, tudo tem uma primeira vez né!? – A morena abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Então, que comecem os preparativos para o Baile de Halloween! Primeiro precisamos de um par pro baile...

- Par pro baile? – Os quatro garotos na sala repetiram em uníssono. Depois se entre olharam. Um silêncio macabro pairou por uns três segundos e era possível sentir a energia competitiva do ambiente aumentando aos poucos...

- Ra-ra-rainha...? – Choramingou pela milésima vez. É, deu "tuiti" na Hinata.


	8. O que os garotos pensam sobre?

Nem vou falar nada da demora porque realmente demorei dessa vez haha ^_^"  
Mas aqui está, um capitulo novinho e com uma novidade especial só para ele: O ponto de vista dos meninos! Vamos descobrir o que eles estão pensando  
É sempre assim. Quando você quer que algum dia não chegue, ele chega. E incrivelmente rápido. Rápido até demais, para o desgosto da nossa heroína. Aqueles sete dias curtíssimos passaram voando. Depois de ser arrastada por cinco lojas de fantasias, experimentar umas duzentas roupas (que variaram de freira até Pamela Andersen), sofrer com a idéia assombrosa de concorrer a Rainha do baile e pior, ter que arrumar um par para o baile, Hinata ainda não podia suspirar aliviada. Por quê? Por que dali 7 minutos o relógio iria bater 19 horas. Agora, 5 minutos. Dali 5 minutos ele chegaria para buscá-la. 4 minutos. Logo ele vai tocar a campainha. 3 minutos. Estava com vontade de vomitar e parecia que seu coração ia sair pelo seu traseiro de tão rápido e descontrolado que ele batia. Apesar da insistência de suas duas "mestras de estilo", Ino e Tenten, para que ela se vestisse como uma coelhinha da Playboy (com a intenção de exibir seus "dotes físicos" e assim conseguir mais votos), felizmente, um dia antes do baile, a Hyuuga conseguiu convencê-las a algo mais "comportado" (depois de ter choramingado durante cinco dias, quase implorando por favor). Acabou fantasiada de _Maid_. Vestido azul claro, um avental branco com cima, tiara na cabeça combinando e até um espanador de pó na mão. Menos apelativo, mas não menos vergonhoso.

- Um minuto... – Murmurou.

- Credo, larga mão de ser dramática! É só um baile sua tonta! – Hanabi, que estava jogada no sofá ao lado vendo televisão, revirou os olhos enquanto sua pobre irmã mais velha fazia um esforço descomunal para levantar a bunda da cadeira e ir até a porta. – Anda sua gorda, levanta! – E começou a puxar e emburrar Hinata para que ela se colocasse de pé de uma vez. – Alias, quem é que vai ir ao baile com você? – A menor perguntou incrédula. O que tem na cabeça de uma pessoa que quer levar a esquisita da sua irmã ao baile!?

P.O.V dos Garotos!

Neji

"Eu só podia ter acordado com o pé esquerdo. Meu humor não poderia estar pior naquela manhã. Parece que dês da semana passada não tem um dia em que não tenha um cara atrás da minha prima! Mesmo agora em que nós dois estamos sentados numa mesa do refeitório, não consigo deixar de achar que a qualquer segundo um filho da mãe vai vir falar com ela! ...Ah lá, dito e feito! Um cara da minha sala arrisca um passo a frente, vindo em nossa direção. Eu o encaro com veemência. Se chegar perto eu te mato.  
Parece que ele entendeu o recado, já que fingiu pegar um suco da maquina e tratou de dar meia volta.  
Sorri para minha amada priminha.  
Hinata não percebeu nada, já que estava muito ocupada choramingando sobre os horrores que estava destinada a passar naquela semana. Falava das fantasias que experimentou, das aulas de "boas maneiras" (que não tinham nada de boas) que Ino e Tenten estavam lhe submetendo para que ela conseguisse se tornar Rainha do baile de Halloween. Eu não queria ser mau-educado e ignorar. Mas eu estava meio que ignorando mesmo. Peguei o final de um muxoxo sobre alguma coisa relacionada a espanadores de pó, quando algo me veio a mente. Perguntei se já sabia com quem ia ao baile. Como eu já esperava, ela teve uma síncope nervosa. Mandei ela se acalmar e perguntei novamente. Ela disse que não. Enquanto ela se acalmava, nos levantamos e levamos nossas bandejas até o lixo. Andávamos no corredor juntos, eu a escoltando até a sala. Nunca se sabe quando um moleque vai atacar... Isso me preocupa, talvez seja melhor eu levá-la ao baile... É mais seguro! Estava planejando como convencê-la de ir comigo quando uma força maior me atingiu. Preciso ir ao banheiro. Entro no banheiro e digo para ela ir até a sala sozinha. Afinal, eram só uns 3 metros, ela ficaria bem... O que poderia acontecer nesse meio tempo? (...)"

Sasuke

"Esbarrei com ela no corredor por "acaso". Ok, talvez eu tenha ido um pouquinho para a direta bem na hora que eu estava passando ao seu lado, mas... Foi a inclinação da terra que me fez ir para o lado, juro! Ela ficou sem graça e pediu desculpas, que boba... Começamos a andar pelo corredor e conversar sobre a matéria da prova de cálculo. Odeio cálculo. Ela ficou surpresa com o fato. Qual é? Eu sou um super gênio ou algo assim? Ok, eu sou um super gênio. Mas não em cálculo.  
Ela começou a rir com esse meu ultimo comentário. Fingi que fiquei emburrado e ela mais uma vez pediu desculpas. É uma boba mesmo, com essa mania de pedir desculpas para tudo. Fiquei em silêncio por um minuto e após refletir bem sobre o assunto, lhe perguntei sobre o baile. Ela quase teve uma síncope nervosa só ao ouvir a palavra "baile". Começou a choramingar e me contar as fantasias ridículas que Ino e Tenten a obrigaram a experimentar. Confesso que é até engraçado os exageros que ela faz sobre as situações_. _Alguém precisa cuidar dela_._ Arrisquei. Perguntei se ela tinha par para o baile. No mesmo instante ela ficou paralisada. (...)"

Kiba

"Estava esperando por ela na porta da sua sala. Já que nossas salas são vizinhas. Mal consigo conter a ansiedade, queria que ela chegasse logo! Quero só ver a cara dela quando eu perguntar se ela quer ir ao baile comigo! Nós dois estamos nos dando tão bem! "Nós dois..." Que idiota! Fiquei sem graça só de pensar em nós como "nós dois"! Chacoalho minha cabeça com força, tentando fazer o leve rubor das minhas bochechas desaparecer antes que ela chegue. Mas quem que ela podia chegar logo... Ah, lá está ela! Ela tá com alguém... Grr, não vou perder desse jeito! Sai em disparada na direção dos dois, tropeçando nos meu próprios pés. Abri um sorriso enorme, me enfiando no meio dos dois. Sasuke não pareceu nada feliz. Parece que eu atrapalhei alguma coisa. Não pude deixar de rir de satisfação.  
O som da minha risada parece tê-la despertado. Me encarou um pouco surpresa, finalmente tinha percebido que eu estava ali. E ela sorriu pra mim. Aquele sorriso... Não sou muito mel com açúcar, mas essa garota é diferente. Eu realmente gosto dela. E de cachorros. Perguntei do que eles estavam falando, bem na cara de pau. Sasuke respondeu um educado "não é da sua conta" mas ela me contou que era sobre o baile. Espero que ele não a tenha convidado antes de mim! (...)"

Naruto

"Anda! Anda! HADOUKEN! Morre logo! Nossa, ele vídeo-game que eu roubei da mochila do Sasuke é muito bom! Street Fighter! A Chun-Li é tão gostosa, todas as garotas deviam ser assim... _ROOONC_ Droga tte bayo... Minha barriga tá roncando... A Sakura-chan não vai querer dividir o lanche dela comigo (de novo)... E eu não trouxe dinheiro hoje... Pensa Naruto... Pensa! (...) JÁ SEI TTE BAYO! Vou pedir emprestado pro Sasuke! - Sorri para mim mesmo, contemplando meu plano pra lá de genial. Agora só preciso descobrir onde ele ta pra poder dar inicio ao meu plano maligno... Ali! Tá na porta da sala! Fase um completa, isso foi incrivelmente fácil huhuhu. Ué, o Kiba e a Hinata tão lá com ele... Não sabiam que eles eram amigos, que estranho. Corro na direção deles, acenando. Os dois fazem uma cara de bunda, enquanto a Hinata fica extremamente vermelha. Esquisito. Pedi o dinheiro emprestado. Ele disse que eu já estou devendo no mínimo uns mil reais pra ele só em comida. Torço o nariz. Isso não é verdade, to devendo no máximo uns duzentos... Ok, esse argumento não o convenceu. Comecei a xingá-lo de tudo quanto é nome quando ouvi uma vozinha perto do meu ouvido. Era a Hinata. Ela estava me oferecendo as sobras do almoço dela, metade de um sanduíche de patê de atum e para sobremesa, alguns pêssegos picados. Sem pensar duas vezes agarrei suas mãos, agradecendo ela por ter salvo meu dia. Ela sorriu sem jeito. A Hinata é mesmo super legal e... Super bonita. _Gasp._ Que pensamento é esse!?  
Eita, sei lá de onde o Neji apareceu e começou a gritar que nem um retardado, reclamando como ele não pode ter um minuto de paz no banheiro sem que uma coisas dessas aconteça. Eu o ignorei, ainda segurando as mãos da minha super heroína. Quando eu percebi, ele, o Sasuke e o Kiba tinham começado uma mega discussão (e todos pareciam incrivelmente putos comigo). Eu não tava entendendo nada. Só queria a metade do sanduíche e pêssegos picados logo, é pedir demais!? No meio da confusão, ouço a palavra "baile" (seguido por um singelo "vai se danar Sasuke, ela prefere eu!" vindo de Kiba). Baile... Baile... Baile... É mesmo! Daqui alguns dias vai ser o Baile de Halloween! Já tinha esquecido! Então é por isso que eles tão todos ouriçados? O Baile? Qual é a graça desse baile? Nem adianta convidar a Sakura-chan, ela não vai nunca querer ir comigo... Quem meu poderia chamar...? Quem...? Epa, nem me toquei que ainda estava segurando as mãos da Hinata! Largo as mãos dela, um pouco sem graça. Ela soltou uma risadinha, parecendo tão sem graça quando eu. Fiquei olhando para o seu rosto corado, ela era tão bonita... Será que..."

E no meio de uma enorme confusão que acontecia bem no meio do corredor, ela ouvi:

- Ei, Hinata, você quer ir ao baile comigo?


End file.
